


What Flavour

by AlphaFeels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Lube, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Spanking, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes Merlin to be wet</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Flavour

‘I-I-It’s co-old Ar-Arthur!’ Merlin shuddered as Arthur poured more and more of the lube all over him… 

‘I know but look how nice and ready you are. Everything hard and waiting to be warmed up,’ Arthur purred as he licked from Merlin’s navel to neck tasting the candy floss flavour mingled with Merlin. ‘Now Merlin I bought some new toys today which I though you might like!’ he trailed off letting Merlin see what was lying out on the bed around his thighs. 

‘Oh no! Not after last time I don’t want to-’ Merlin started to grumble. 

‘Sssh love these are just for in bed, you really think I’d be able to sneak up on you with these?’ Arthur asked while showing Merlin one of the rubber ‘toys’ he’d picked up but only moments later he put it back on the bed with a sigh. 

‘Honestly now I don’t think I want to wait, I’ll play with these another night.’ he murmured as he tested the wetness between Merlin’s legs, and to Arthur’s delight Merlin’s hole made marvellously squelchy sex noises as he slid his fingers in and out stretchy Merlin’s already loose hole. 

‘Merlin have you been touching yourself today?’ Arthur asked with fake seriousness as he grinned down at a blushing Merlin. 

‘Maybe…’ Merlin breathed against Arthur’s lips. 

‘Well since you’ve been so bad I’m going to have to punish you…’ 

‘Oh yess please- please punish me!’ Merlin moaned as Arthur turned him over and began to spank him until he couldn’t think of anything else but Arthur. 

‘Yesssss-’ breathed Merlin against the covers his hardness digging into the mattress as Arthur thumbed his wet whole before lifting him up roughly and thrusting into him over and over. 

‘Yes! Yes! Yes!!!!!’ Merlin screamed as Arthur hit his prostate over and over! 

Merlin threw his hips back fucking himself against Arthur as Arthur fucked him letting the pleasure built and built until-

‘Cum for me baby!’ 

‘AAAaaaAaAaahhhHhhHHH!!!!’ Merlin yelled as thick white ribbons of cum shot out over the covers and onto his thighs as if on command. Arthur soon followed digging his fingers hard into Merlin’s hips, marks were bound to appear there tomorrow but for tonight neither cared as the collapsed, exhausted, against each other. The promise of more tomorrow lingered thick in the air with the smell of sex and candy floss lube…. 

 

Fin


End file.
